Junior Badges
'''Girl Scout Juniors '''earn circle badges, typically edged in green to match the uniform. Current Junior badges Badges * Animal Habitats * Business Owner * Camper * Cookie CEO * Customer Insights * Detective * Digital Photographer * Drawing * Entertainment Technology * Flowers * Gardener * Geocacher * Horseback Riding * Independence * Inside Government * Jeweler * Junior First Aid * Junior Girl Scout Way * Musician * Playing the Past * Practice with Purpose * Product Designer * Savvy Shopper * Scribe * Simple Meals * Social Butterfly * Staying Fit Journeys * Agent of Change * aMUSE * Get Moving Other Awards * Bronze Award * Junior Aide * Safety Award (Junior) * Thinking Day Retired Junior badges In 2011, the Girl Scouts of the USA updated all of the Girl Scout badge programs and retired or remade all of the old ones. It is still possible to earn the badges that have been retired, if you have a copy of the original requirements and can find the badges themselves. Below are a list of the old badges: * Across Generations * Adventure Sports * Aero-Space * Architecture * Art in the Home * Art in 3-D * Art to Wear * Becoming a Teen * Being My Best * Books * Business-wise * Camera Shots * Camp Together * Car Care * Careers * Caring for Children * Celebrating People * Ceramics and Clay * The Choice Is Yours * Collecting Hobbies * Communication * Computer Fun * Consumer Power * Cookie Biz * The Cookie Connection * Court Sports * Creative Solutions * CyberGirl Scout * Dance * Discovering Technology * Doing Hobbies * Do-It-Yourself * Drawing and Painting * Earth Connections * Eco-Action * Environmental Health * Family Living Skills * Field Sports * Finding Your Way * First Aid * Folk Arts * Food, Fibers, and Farming * Food Power * Frosty Fun * Fun and Fit * Girl Scouting Around the World * Girl Scouting in My Future * Girl Scouting in the U.S.A. * Global Awareness * Globe Trotting * A Healthier You * Healthy Relationships * High on Life * Highway to Health * Hiker * Horse Fan * Horse Rider * Humans and Habitats * It's Important To Me * Jeweler * Lead On * Let's Get Cooking * Local Lore * Looking Your Best * Making Hobbies * Making It Matter * Making Music * Math Wiz * Model Citizen * Money Sense * Ms. Fix-it * Music Fan * My Community * My Heritage * Now and Then Storied from Around the World * Oil Up * On My Way * Our Own Council's * Our Own Troop's * Outdoor Cook * Outdoor Creativity * Outdoor Fun * Outdoors in the City * Pet Care * Plants and Animals * Prints and Graphics * Puzzlers * Ready for Tomorrow * Rocks Rock * Safety First * Science Discovery * Science in Action * Science in Everyday Life * Science Sleuth * Sew Simple * Sky Search * Small Craft * Sports Sampler * Stress Less * Swimming * Theatre * Toymaker * Traveler * United We Stand * Visual Arts * Walking for Fitness * Water Fun * Water Wonders * Weather Watch * Wildlife * Winter Sports * Women's Stories * The World in My Community * World Neighbors * Write All About It * Yarn and Fabric Arts * Your Outdoor Surroundings Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Juniors Category:Girl Scout Badge